I am Sorry
by khei-chan
Summary: Menyesal. Hanya itu yang benar-benar membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke hancur. Telah bermain-main dengan cinta, yang membuat orang tersakiti, membuatnya ikut serta terbawa ke dalam jurang kehancuran. SasuNaru RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan menjauh dari sebuah apartemen. Tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, ia paksakan untuk terus berjalan. Ringisan kecil sesekali keluar dari bibir merahnya yang membengkak. Langkahnya semakin lama terasa semakin berat, disaat tubuhnya begitu lelah, tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang merasa sakit, tetapi juga—hatinya.

Entah jam berapa sekarang, ia tak tahu. Yang jelas, ia harus segera kembali ke apartemen kecilnya. Menghilangkan jejak para lelaki berengsek itu dari tubuhnya. Iris birunya memandang jauh ke depan, jalanan yang ia lalui begitu sepi dan gelap, dan tak ada seorangpun yang melintas. Jika keadaannya tak seperti saat ini, sudah dipastikan jika bulu kuduknya akan berdiri, dan ia tak akan berani berjalan sendirian.

Mengingat hal itu, ia tersenyum miris. Sungguh bodoh keputusannya saat pulang sekolah sore tadi menerima ajakan kekasihnya—Sasuke—untuk mampir ke apartemen kekasihnya dan karena tak berani untuk pulang sendirian, ia akhirnya meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya, namun teman-teman Sasuke yang kebetulan akan segera datang, memaksanya harus menunggu Sasuke sampai teman-temannya pulang, untuk mengantarkan dia pulang. Tapi semua itu berakhir seperti ini—ah, ia tak ingin mengingat soal itu lagi. Ia merasa sangat kecewa pada pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang berstatus kekasihnya.

Pemuda itu semakin sulit untuk menggerakan kakinya. Ia terjatuh, membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan asal-asalan itu melorot. Menampakan kulit tan yang di penuhi banyak bercak merah. Matanya sudah mulai tak fokus. Ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Disaat kesadarannya semakin menipis, ia dapat mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di sebelahnya. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, miris pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berharap setelah kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, ia tak akan membuka matanya lagi.

"NARUTO!?"

Bruk!

Kesadaran pemuda itupun hilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight KyuuNaru**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M  
Warning: BL, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Incest, aku memang payah! Hikss,, Geje, bahasa yang membosankan, dan segala kekurangan lain. Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Perlahan kelopak mata berwarna tan itu mulai membuka, menampakan iris _blue_ _sapphire _yang begitu indah. Kyuubi mencegah Naruto yang hendak merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Menurut, Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Kyuubi menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih kepada adiknya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya amenatap adiknya dalam diam.

Rumah sakit, aroma dan suasana yang khas. Naruto tak menyangka kalau dia akan kembali membuka kedua matanya. Ternyata _kami-sama_ begitu membencinya, hingga ia pun tak diijinkan untuk kembali kesisi-Nya. Yah, tapi mungkin memang dia tak pantas untuk kembali ke sisi _kami-sama_. Ia yang sudah kotor, karena kebodohannya sendiri. Lelaki macam apa ia ini?

Tanpa Naruto sadari mata _rubby_ sedari tadi memandangnya khawatir. Kyuubi yang tak tahan akhirnya membuka suara.

"Siapa,, siapa Naruto?,, SIAPA?" Kyuubi menepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Emosinya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi, apalagi saat sang adik hanya diam tak menjawab. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah Naruto yang masih setia memandang langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang mereka tempati.

"NARUTO JAWAB AKU!" Perintahnya, saat dirinya menaiki ranjang dan mencengkeram kerah baju pasien yang Naruto kenakan. Melihat tak ada respon dari adikknya, Kyuubi menubrukan bibirnya ke bibir adiknya. Kyuubi yang memejamkan matanya erat tak melihat Naruto yang melebarkan kedua matanya. Kyuubi menghisap kuat bibir Naruto. Hanya sebentar, ia ingin merasakan penderitaan adik tercintanya, ia melepaskan hisapannya kemudian menatap _sapphire_ di depannya lekat. Seandainya adiknya itu tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini ia pasti akan meninju wajah tan dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing itu. "NA— "

BRAK!

"KYUUBI!"

Teriakan seseorang yang mendobrak pintu kamar rawat itu membuat Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menatap sekilas mata _jade_ yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan mata yang menatapnya tajam. Ia mendecak, kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang. Dan berjalan menuju pintu—hendak keluar.

"Mau kemana kau?!" Tanya pemuda itu saat Kyuubi berpapasan dengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

BRAK!

Haah~, Gaara mendesah lelah melihat tingkah Kyuubi. Pemuda itu selalu saja semaunya sendiri. Apa dia tak tahu Naruto itu pasti sangat _down_ sekarang. Seharusnya Kyuubi tidak memaksanya. Untung saja tadi ia sedang menuju kamar tempat Naruto dirawat ini saat mendengar Kyuubi berteriak tadi!

Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia duduk di ranjang sebelah Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggilnya lembut. Naruto hanya melirik Gaara sekilas. Gaara menghela napas pelan. Ia memaklumi perasaan Naruto. Ia akan menunggu keadaan Naruto membaik dan menceritakan kejadian itu sendiri kepada Gaara. Gaara menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto erat, membuat pandangan iris sapphire itu beralih ke iris_ jade_ miliknya.

"Gaara." Lirih Naruto dengan suara parau.

**###### ######**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara televisi yang tidak begitu keras, terabaikan oleh sang pemilik yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda tampan yang sedang termenung sendirian di depan televisi yang menyala ini merasa sangat menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal karena telah membohongi pemuda _blonde_ yang baru ia sadari telah ia cintai. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Naruto pasti akan membencinya. Apalagi dirinya yang telah menjual sang kekasih itu kepada lima orang sekaligus. Para orang kaya yang selama ini telah menopang hidupnya. Ia tahu, hati pemuda _blonde_ itu pasti akan sangat hancur.

Jangankan si pirang, ia sendiri pun membenci dirinya.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, hingga remot yang ia pegang remuk tak berbentuk.

_Seandainya, seandainya waktu bisa diputar_

Batinnya.

…**TBC…**

Cuma prolog.. mata udah sepet,, gak kuat ngetik..

RnR please! Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight KyuuNaru**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M  
Warning: BL, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Incest, sedikit lime implisit (maybe), aku memang payah! Hikss,, Geje, bahasa yang membosankan, dan segala kekurangan lain. Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Suara kicauan burung terdengar begitu merdu, pertanda matahari sudah memunculkan sosoknya. Di depan jendela kaca salah satu kamar rumah sakit, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah terduduk. Memandangi beberapa ekor burung yang terbang kemudian kembali kesangkarnya. Sudah tiga hari ia dirawat, sudah tiga hari pula ia tidak berangkat sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Mengingat tak ada temannya satupun yang berkunjung karena Gaara—sahabatnya—dan sang kakak tidak memberitahukan keadaannya kepada teman-temannya.

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang dibuka tak membuatnya bergerak, walau hanya melirik siapa yang datang.

"Naruto," Panggil Gaara pelan.

Tak ada jawaban. Gaara berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau harus istirahat Naruto. Apa kau tak ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini?" ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu. Membuat pandangan mata biru yang tengah menatap salah satu burung yang sedang memberi anaknya makan, teralihkan kepadanya sejenak.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar malas harus meladeni si pecinta anjing itu. Membuat telingaku pecah saja! Teman-teman kita menghawatirkanmu. Mereka terus mendesaku. Asal kau tahu, itu sangat merepotkan." Berbicara panjang dan berekspresi layaknya balita yang tak dibelikan permen—yang sangat bukan Gaara sekali—membuat Naruto terkekah. Ini pertama kalinnya ia tersenyum sejak kejadian itu. Namun tak ada komentar dari bibirnya yang kini terlihat pucat.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. Aku harus menyiapkan telingaku untuk nanti." Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya. "Sampai jumpa Naruto." Lanjutnya, lalu ia menutup pintu kamar tempat si pirang dirawat.

Naruto memandang pintu yang baru saja ditutup itu. Ia sangat merasa bersalah kepada Gaara. Ia selalu membuat pemuda bertato 'AI' itu repot. Ia juga rindu pada teman-temannya. Mereka semua pasti khawatir padanya. Tapi, ia tak mau bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang membuatnya seperti ini. Ia benar-benar—takut.. haah~ apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha High School (KHS), adalah tempat dimana seorang Sabaku Gaara bersekolah. Setelah tadi menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit, ia langsung pergi ke sekolah. Gaara berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah, yang terasa begitu sunyi baginya. Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu ada Naruto disampingnya tiap ia berangkat. Ataupun dari beberapa hari yang lalu, ia selalu dilempari pertanyaan mengenai sahabat _blonde_nya yang terpaksa harus ia jawab dengan kebohongan. _Haah~ ngomong-ngomong, dimana mereka_? Gaara melirik jam tangannya. Rupannya masih pagi, pantas saja!

Sret! Bruk!

Seseorang menarik lengan Gaara dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Gaara meringis saat tubuhnya menghantam tembok, dan orang yang telah mendorongnya, mencengkeram kerah bajunya—erat.

"B—brengsek kau Uchiha! Mau apa kau—uhuk!" cengkraman di kerah baju pemuda Sabaku itu semakin kuat, membuat Gaara sulit untuk bernapas.

"Jawab aku! DIMANA NARUTO?!" Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menatap Gaara tajam, berkata keras—memerintah—dengan penuh penekanan dan nada yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Uchiha!" jawab Gaara tak kalah keras dari pemuda dengan mata _onyx_ itu.

"KAU—" Sasuke menggeram marah. Ia mengepalkan satu tanggannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram kerah si pemuda Sabaku, hendak melayangkan pukulannya kepada Gaara disaat si merah hanya memejamkan matanya—bersiap menerima pukulan.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kalian berdua, hentikan! Dan ikut saya sekarang juga!" Gaara hanya menghembuskan napas lega saat guru piket mereka mengintrupsi 'kegiatan' mereka. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, yang diikuti decakan sebal dari pemuda itu.

Sebenarnya Gaara tak tega melihat wajah sang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat dingin, tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi, namun dapat Gaara lihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke begitu kacau, apalagi emosinya menjadi tak terkontrol seperti biasa. Sasuke, pemuda yang ia tahu adalah kekasih dari sahabat pirangnya itu sepertinya sperti ini gara-gara tak melihat Naruto selama beberapa hari ini. Tapi, sikap Naruto saat Gaara membicarakan si _raven_ begitu aneh, seperti ada yang pemuda itu sembunyikan darinya. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Pasalnya pemuda pirang itu belum mau cerita apa yang ia alami kepada siapapun termasuk dirinya, bahkan Kyuubi yang merupakan kakak dari si pirang, tidak—atau setidaknya belum—dipercaya oleh si pirang. Untuk itu Gaara lebih baik bungkam mengenai si pirang.

.

.

.

Atap sekolah, disinilah pemuda merah bermata _jade_ itu berada. Menidurkan dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang dijadikan bantalan, memandangi awan yang terbang bebas dilangit yang mengingatkan dirinya pada sahabat pirangnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Saat dirinya dan Sasuke harus membersihkan semua halaman sekolah yang kotor diakhiri dengan berdiri dibawah tiang bendera yang disertai tangan mereka harus dalam keadaan hormat. Sungguh sial nasibnya hari ini.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah Kyuubi. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengamuk membabi buta kepada Sasuke. Hingga disinilah ia sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

_**Flashback…**_

Matahari bersinar begitu terik, saat dua pemuda dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka, tengah berdiri dibawah tiang bendera dengan posisi hormat. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat begitu tak sabar dan gelisah, ingin segera mengakhiri hukuman yang diberikan oleh guru piket, atas izin sekaligus perintah dari sang kepala sekolah. Dengan tidak ada rasa kasihan sama sekali, kedua pemuda itu disuruh untuk membersihkan seluruh halaman sekolah dan selalu diawasi oleh guru piket, yang menghabiskan waktu tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Yang kemudian ditambah dengan acara hormat pada bendera hingga kini dan selesai saat bel masuk setelah jam istirahat kedua nanti, dan itu artinya kira-kira sekitar limabelas menit lagi.

Huuh, padahal disini Gaara adalah korban, kenapa ia harus dihukum juga? Gaara terus menggerutu dalam hati, menyesali pikirannya yang sempat berterimakasih pada guru piket yang tadi pagi datang saat dirinya hendak dipukul oleh Sasuke. Sanksi disekolahnya memang begitu tegas, hingga tak memperdulikan masalah korban dan tersangka jika menyangkut perkelahian. Err, tapi dalam perkelahiankan dua-duanya kan memang salah? Tapi, ia kan tidak berkelahi? Ia hanya korban pemukulan saja bukan, atau tepatnya calon korban pemkulan? Ah, lupakan!

Gaara melirik pemuda disebelahnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu datar, membuat dirinya muak! Arah pandang iris _onyx_ itu memang tertuju pada segerombolan siswi yang tengah memandangi mereka, disaat kepala dengan rambut bermodelkan pantat ayam itu tetap mendongak. Namun dari tatapan itu, pemuda itu terlihat sedang menjelajahi dunianya sendiri. Memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa, hingga membuat pemuda itu sesekali mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Rupanya disini kau Uchiha!"

Sret!

Duagh!

"KAU—"

Duagh!

"—Benar-beNAR—"

Duagh!

"—BERENGSEK!"

Duagh!

"KEPARAT UCHIHA!"

Kyuubi tiba-tiba datang dan memukul si _raven_ dengan membabi-buta. Amarahnya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia seperti monster yang kesurupan tanpa rasa belas kasihan. Sasuke tak sempat melawan pemuda yang saat ini menduduki perutnya itu. Pukulan dari sang pemuda yang dilancarkan bertubi-tubi membuat dirinya tak bisa fokus karena pukulan itu membuat kepalanya begitu pening, apalagi ia juga belum sempat istirahat dari hukuman yang sang guru berikan. Ia hanya bisa menerima rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh kakak dari kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Gaara masih memebelalakan kedua matanya—terkejut. Sama halnya dengan para murid yang lain, ia tak menyangka akan kehadiran Kyuubi yang langsung memukul Sasuke begitu saja. _Ah, astaga kenapa diam saja? _Pikir Gaara setelah tersadar.

"Kyuubi –a—apa ya—ah, Kyuubi hentikan!"

Kyuubi tak mengindahkan ucapan Gaara, ia terus memukuli Sasuke tanpa henti walau pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sudah sangat babak belur dan terlihat tak akan bisa membalas pukulan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, hentikan! Hey, Kyuu tenanglah—" Gaara masih berusaha menghentikan Kyuubi, walau Kyuubi terus saja menyingkirkan dirinya.

"HEY, KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA?! CEPAT BANTU AKU!" teriak Gaara, membuat semua orang tersadar. Beberapa siswa membantu Gaara menenangkan Kyuubi, ia juga dapat melihat saat salah satu siswa berlari ke arah ruang guru—memanggil guru.

"LEPASKAN AKU BERENGSEK! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUH UCHIHA BERENGSEK INI!" teriak Kyuubi, ia terus memberontak saat lima siswa—termasuk Gaara—berhasil memegangi dirinya, membuatnya tak bisa lagi memukul pemuda yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya itu.

"Kyuubi! Jaga ucapanmu! Biar bagaimanapun, ini sekolah! Sasuke seorang pelajar, kau bisa dituntut! Tenanglah!" Ucap Gaara berusaha menenangkan Kyuubi. Namun Kyuubi tetap tak menggubrisnya, ia terus memberontak hingga sang kepala sekolah datang.

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?!" Teriak sang kepala sekolah, membuat suasana yang semula ricuh menjadi hening. Membuat Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke ke arah sang kepala sekolah. Kyuubi memandang sang kepala sekolah tajam, yang dibalas pandangan tak kalah tajam dari wanita berambut pirang yang berstatus kepala sekolah itu.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri, melirik singkat kearah sang kepala sekolah dengan _nametag _bertuliskan Tsunade S. itu, ia berjalan tertatih menjauhi halaman tengah sekolah, tanpa menghiraukan Kyuubi yang kini telah kembali menatapnya—marah—dan Tsunade yang menatapnya datar.

"Tuan Uzumaki, ikut saya sekarang juga! Dan kalian semua BUBAR!" perintah Tsunade tegas, memecah keheningan, saat semua orang sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, semuanya langsung membubarkan diri menuju kelas masing-masing—tak ingin terlibat masalah dan membuat sang kepala sekolah lebih marah lagi.

Tsunade meninggalkan halaman tengah sekolah saat para murid telah sibuk berlarian kekelas mereka, menyisakan Kyuubi yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat memandangi kepergian Sasuke yang sudah tak terlihat lagi, dan Gaara yang menatap pria itu dengan heran dan, ah entahlah tak bisa diartikan.

"Kyuubi." Lirih Gaara.

Kyuubi hanya melirik pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya juga adiknya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang kepala sekolah yang kini sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyuu?" tanya Gaara akhirnya, memberanikan diri. Pertanyaan dari Gaara membuat Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya. Namun pemuda pemilik mata _rubby_ itu tak menjawab, ia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat yang membuat kuku jarinya memutih dan tangannya bergetar. Namun tak lama, Kyuubi kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih tak mengerti atas perilaku Kyuubi._ Apa yang terjadi Kyuu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto? _Batinnya.

_**Flashback off….**_

Haah~, satu hal lagi Gaara tak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Sahabat macam apa dia ini?! Ia tak boleh berdiam diri saja seperti ini! Ia harus mencari tahu aqpa yang terjadi!

Gaara beranjak dari posisinya, membenahi seragamnya yang berantakan, mengambil tasnya. Ia berdiri dipagar pembatas, merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghirup napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Berharap pikirannya lebih _refresh _dan ia bisa mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabat pirangnya, dan bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah si pirang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Tidak! Hentikan! Kumohon, hiks"**_

"_**HAHAHAHAHA…. Nikmati saja bocah…"**_

" _**ngghh.. Janghan, hiks,, kumohon,, ugh.."**_

"_**HAHAHAH.. Dasar jalang! Kau meminta kami berhenti, tapi kau malah mendesah menikmatinya.."**_

"_**Ti—tidak ,, ah—sakit—kumohon,, he—hentikan"**_

"_**HAHAHAHA…. Nikmati saja miliku ini bocahh, ugh"**_

"_**TIDAK,, bukan miliknya.. tapi milik kami.."**_

"_**AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!…."**_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAH"**_

..

"AAARRGGGHH!,, hosh,, hosh,,"

Brak!

"NARUTO?!"

Kyuubi yang baru saja tiba dan hendak membuka pintu kamar tempat Naruto dirawat segera mendobrak pintu tersebut saat telinganya mendengar Naruto berteriak. Ia berlari menghampiri si pirang dan memeluknya erat.

"Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi lirih.

"Kyuu-nii,, hiks,," Naruto menangis dipelukan Kyuubi. Biarlah ia dibilang cengeng atau apa, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan perasaannya yang begitu—sakit. Hanya sekali ini saja, ijinkan ia untuk menangis untuk yang terakhir kali. Menangisi dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Menangisi dirinya yang begitu kotor. Menangisi dirinya yang hanya bisa membuat semua orang yang menyayanginya khawatir. Menangisi dirinya yang begitu cengeng sebagai seorang lelaki, yang tak mampu menanggung beban hidupnya sendiri, dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan hanya merepotkan orang yang dia sayangi. Biarkanlah, ia ingin menangis, untuk terakhir kali. Air mata yang diharapkan bisa melunturkan segala beban yang membuat hatinya sakit. Kyuubi mengeratkan dekapannya pada sang adik. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Berharap ia bisa menanggung semua yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Hingga Naruto tenang, Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap sang adik lekat, ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang masih basah oleh air mata, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan. Naruto tak menolak perlakuan lembut kakaknya itu. Ia memilih diam dan merasakan kelembutan yang Kyuubi berikan kepadanya. Sepertinya ia telah melupakan saat Kyuubi mencium bibirnya.

"Naruto, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau baik-baik, aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Kyuubi lembut. Ia tersenyum tipis saat tangannya sibuk mengelus pipi sang adik, hanya sebentar, ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan serba putih itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Membukanya kembali, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sebelas siang. Haah~, masih harus menunggu lama, Gaara pulang dari sekolah.

Sepertinya Naruto telah melupakan mimpinya, tadi.

…_**.TBC….**_

* * *

**Halo minna ^^.. apa kabarnya? Maaf ya lama menunggu! #padahalgakadayangnunggu #pundung**

**Err,, apakah ini sudah termasuk kilatt ? #mintadirajamnihorang**

**Eheheh maaf deh kalau lama *garukgarukpipi***

**Sebelumnya, aku ucapin terimakasih banget pada para readers yang udah nyempetin buat kasih review, yang udah ngefav, juga mengalert fic Gj ini.. mohon bantuannya minna ^^**

**Padahal aku dah niat mau menghapus nih crita soalnya Gj banget,.. aku kira gak bakal ada yang ngreview..lagian aku juga nguploadnya cuma iseng aja pas mau tidur,, ehh,, tapi ada yang ngreview,, trus temen juga ada yang nyaranin buat dilanjut aja.. jd semangat nglanjutin deh.. maaf jika chap ini sangatlah mengecewakan,, alurnya rada gak penting gitu.. aarggh #prustased.. oia, untuk adegan terakhir diatas *nunjuk" atas* itu sebelum Kyuubi mukulin Sasuke ya,, oke daripada banyak cingcong,, mending balas review^^**

** : Hy iche #sokenalpanggil-panggilsembarangan.. Ia, ini udah lanjut.. masih mau baca?.. XD ia, naru di ituin sama 5 tmennya sasu.. bukan tmen sih, Cuma bilangnya tmen ke naru.. makasih udah review ^^**

**Azure'Czar**** : Ia makasih doa ama reviewnya.. apakah chap ini masih bisa dibilang bagus? Semoga tak mengecewakan T.T**

**Himawari Wia**** : ia nih sasuayam jahat bingitt,, pengen disate kali yah? #ngasahpisau… thanx dah review^^**

** : ini udah lanjut.. semoga gak kapok bacanya..^^ ia tuh si ayam memang kejam… thanx dah review..**

**SparkCLoud0324**** : hahaha.. benarkah? Tau gak sih,, aku juga gemes banget waktu baca review kamu… XD gemes kok dicekik! Entar yang gantiin sasuke main disini siapa? V.V….. apakh ini sudah kilattt? Maaf chap ini mengecewakan, jujur, aku kurang puas ama alurnya.. makasih dah ngreview^^.. mohon bantuannya.. ngomong" aku suka nama kamu XD**

**Uchikaze no Rei**** : ia tuh,, sasuke bener-bener.. jahat, kejam, brengsek lu sas!#chidoried #yangbuatsiapa? Iaa ini dah apdet,, semoga gk mengecewakan.. panggil khei aja gk papa kok ^^..ia semogaa aja.. semoga lebih banyak lagi author yang mau menuhin archive SasuNaru.. aamiin…. Thx dah review..**

**Yamashita Miko**** : ia ini udah lanjutt^^ sangkyuu reviewnya,, semoga chap ini gk mengecewakan.. hehe,, ayo coba tebak ngapain? Ia sasuayam jahat! **

**: ia ini dah lanjut, smg gk mengecewakan,, mksh dah ngreview^^**

**Ika : ia dah lanjut, mksih reviewnya^^**

**Zen Ikkika**** : err,, emang awal cerita ma prolog beda yah? Hehe,, mf deh.. bisa kasih tau istilah" lain gk? Aku masih newbie nih,, mksh atz reviewnya^^ oia, mksudnya naru bsa gtu tu gmn? Q gk paham,, hehe…. Prtanyaan kmu akan terjawab dichap berikutnya..XD**

**love kyuuuu**** :benarkah? T.T mksh reviewnya,, ni dah lanjut.. smg chap ini gk mengecewakan…**

**ghighichan twinsangels**** : haha,, ia mksh reviewnya^^ smg chp ini gk mengecewakan..**

**FINISH….XD**

**Mkasih banget bagi yang udah baca,.. thanks a lot all….**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight KyuuNaru  
**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M  
Warning: BL, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Incest, Author payah, Geje, bahasa yang membosankan, dan segala kekurangan lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu semenjak Kyuubi menemukan Naruto dijalan dengan kondisi yang cukup mengerikan, dan membawa pemuda pirang itu ke rumah sakit. Keadaaan pemuda pirang itu sudah cukup membaik, beberapa hari ini. Saat seminggu setelah kejadian itu, dokter khusus yang menangani Naruto telah mengijinkan pemuda _blonde_ itu pulang. Walaupun luka fisik yang dialami sang pemuda sudah benar-benar membaik, tapi Kyuubi yakin, adiknya itu masih merasakan trauma yang cukup mendalam.

Oleh karena itu, Kyuubi hanya bisa melakukan hal seperti sekarang ini. Mengantar jemput si pirang tiap ke sekolah. Sebenarnya pemuda bersurai oranye itu telah mencegah Naruto untuk bersekolah, namun sikap keras kepala sang adik yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu menuntutnya untuk menuruti permintaan sang adik.

Mobil _sport_ merah yang Kyuubi tunggangi—bersama Naruto—berhenti setelah gerbang bertuliskan KHS telah terpampang jelas di sebelah kanan jalan—tepat didepan mobil Kyuubi yang berhenti. Gedung sekolah yang megah memenuhi penglihatan pemuda beriris_ rubby_ tersebut, disaat pintu mobil yang ia naiki telah terbuka oleh sang adik yang telah keluar.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Naruto meninggalkan Kyuubi yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah si pirang yang masih setia mendiamkan dirinya. Kyuubi meraih ponsel bermerek miliknya, membuka _phonebook_nya dan menekan tombol _dial _setelah berhasil menemukan nama yang ia cari_._ Kyuubi mulai berbicara ketika terdengar orang diseberang sana telah mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ingat tugasmu Yahiko! Ja—"

"_Jangan sampai anak ayam Uchiha itu mengganggunya. Ya ya ya, kau sel—"_

"Jangan potong ucapan orang brengsek! Kau pi—"

"_Oke, fine. Kyuubi, kau tahu? Kau setiap detik menelponku hanya untuk memberitahu hal itu, mengerti. Cukup, sekali saja aku mengerti Kyuu!"_

"Brengsek! Kubilang jangan memotong ucapanku! Grrrrr KAU—"

"_OKE Kyuubi, jangan marah du—"_

_Prak!_

_Tuut.. tuut…_

Yah, beginilah akhir dari kisah ponsel yang mahal. Remuk akibat dibanting oleh monster rubah yang tengah emosi. Mengerikan! Untung tuan direktur Uzumaki Kyuubi ini adalah orang kaya, kalau bukan? Nyesel dah, udah banting-banting ponsel sembarangan. Mana mahal lagi! Kalau dia miskin, mesti bingung tuh mau banting apaan! _Poor you ponsel!_

Sementara itu, diatap sekolah, Yahiko yang merasa bersalah—err, ralat, merasa takut, hanya bisa menelan ludahnya pahit disaat matanya masih melihat pada layar ponsel yang masih menyala.

_Glup!_

Jika setelah ini ia masih hidup, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban besar untuknya. Pasalnya ia telah mencari gara-gara dengan seekor monster yang sangatlah mengerikan. Yahiko menghela napas, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya besok. Dengan lemas, Yahiko memilih untuk menyeret kakinya menuju kelas.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Cklek!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan Yahiko dari acara pundungnya (?). Uzumaki Naruto, sang pelaku pembukaan pintu yang telah mengalihkan perhatian semua penghuni kelas—walau sesaat—berjalan pelan ke arah kursinya. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, datar dan dingin. Semenjak ia masuk sekolah kembali—setelah kejadian itu—ia tak lagi seperti dulu, ia bukan lagi seorang pemuda pirang yang selalu ceria dan ramah.

Membuat teman-temannya bingung dan juga khawatir, namun mereka enggan untuk menanyakan keadaan dan apa yang membuat pemuda itu berubah, karena tatapan dingin yang selalu pemuda itu lemparkan kepada siapapun yang mencoba mendekati dirinya. Tatapan yang membuat semua orang langsung meneguk ludah mereka—ngeri—melihat betapa menakutkannya _sapphire blue_ itu.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto memasuki kelas dengan aura yang tak bersahabat, lagi-lagi hanya dapat menghela napas. Sama halnya dengan temannya yang lain, ia pun enggan untuk mendekati Naruto. Bukan karena ia takut, hanya saja ia ingin membiarkan pemuda pirang itu sendiri untuk sementara waktu. Toh jika di rumah, Naruto tetap mau berbicara dengannya, lagipula ini adalah permintaan si pirang sendiri. Si pirang tak ingin didekati siapapun selama di sekolah—termasuk oleh Gaara—pemuda itu ingin tenang sendirian.

"Hey, apa kalian tak khawatir padanya?" bisik Kiba pada teman-temannya, kebetulan mereka berkumpul mengelilingi meja miliknya.

"Dasar _puppy_, tentu saja kami khawatir!" timpal gadis berambut pirang panjang yang ada di sebelahnya. Tak lupa jitakan cukup keras ia daratkan di kepala pemuda pecinta anjing itu membuat sang empu meringis dan menggerutu tak jelas.

"Iya, sejak si bodoh itu masuk, ia jadi seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi ya, selama ia tak masuk?" bisik gadis di sebelah Ino. Mereka memang tak tahu mengapa si pirang tak masuk sekolah selama seminggu kemarin, tak ada yang memberitahu mereka termasuk sang guru yang memilih untuk bungkam.

"Jaga bicaramu Sakura, jangan mengatai dia bodoh! Bagaimana kalau si bodoh itu mendengarnya, dia sedang tak bersahabat kali ini!" Mendengar perkataan Ino, gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menggeram. "Kau sendiri mengatai dia bodoh, dasar Ino _pig_!" balasnya.

"Apa katamu Jidat lebar?!"

"_Pig_!"

Sementara kedua orang, pelaku acara bisik-bisik yang justru menjadi ribut itu tengah bertengkar, murid yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat hal itu—termasuk Naruto. Yah, pasalnya acara bisik-bisik yang cukup keras tadi dapat Naruto dengar seluruhnya, dan hey kenapa malah mereka berdua yang ribut? Bukankah seharusnya Naruto, karena telah dikatai bodoh?

Kiba yang tak tahan melihat keduanya, akhirnya mencoba melerai.

"HEY, KALIAN BERDUA! BISA BERHENTIIII!" Teriaknya frustasi, mencoba memisahkan kedua gadis bak macan tersebut.

"Minggir bodoh! Urusanku dengan si _Pig _ini!"

"JIDAATTT!"

_Sret!_

"Ouch!" pekik Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"_Mendokusei_."

"Aahh, Shika sakit~ lepasin dong~,"

Apa yang terjadi? Akan saya jelaskan. Shikamaru sang raja tidur paling malas, saat ini tengah berdiri diantara kedua gadis itu, mencengkram rambut kedua gadis itu dan sedikit menariknya, membuat kedua gadis itu mendongak—akibat tarikannya. Yah, Shikamaru!

"Maafan!" ucap Shikamaru tajam. Dengan malas kedua gadis itu bersalaman—tanda mereka bermaafan. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Ia telah kembali ke alamnya!

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, namun tak menyangkal senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hey, apa sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Naruto?" bisik Kiba kembali—cukup lirih sehingga tak mungkin untuk Naruto dengar.

Melihat Sakura dan Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan Shikamaru yang tak memberi respon apapun, membuat Kiba tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Naruto." Naruto tersentak saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat suara _baritone_ khas itu menyeruak masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan orang yang memanggilnya, Naruto memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar melalui jendela kaca di sampingnya. Mengabaikan orang tersebut, yang kini hanya mendecak kesal akan tingkahnya.

Karena tak mendapat jawban dari si pirang, pemuda berambut _raven_ yang awalnya hanya diam berdiri di depan pintu itu, kini berjalan pelan menghampiri pemuda pirang itu. Mengabaikan berbagai macam tatapan dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

Yahiko yang baru menyadari akan perannya kali ini, mulai bergerak. Bangkit berdiri, dan mencoba menghalangi si _raven_. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari iris sekelam malam itu.

"Jangan berani mendekatinya, Uchiha!" desis Yahiko, disaat tangannya mencengkeram kerah seragam pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan halangi aku!" dingin dan tajam, disaat sang empu memberikan penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya bergidik—ngeri, termasuk Yahiko sendiri.

"Kau pikir kau siapa Uchiha!" Yahiko membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan sengit, mengabaikan rasa takut yang sempat ia pikirkan. Kyuubi yang marah lebih menakutkan dari ini!

"Heh! Aku, siapa? Seperti yang kau katakan, aku adalah Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke tepatnya. Masih ingin bertanya? Dan seharusnya, kau yang siapa, heh? Sekarang, jangan halangi aku!" Sasuke membalas perkataan sengit Yahiko dengan tak kalah sengit, membuat pemuda bersurai oranye itu menggeram marah.

"Grrrrrr,,, KAUU—"

_Duagh!_

Yahiko memukul rahang pemuda didepannya dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu mencium lantai di bawahnya. Tak cukup sekali, Yahiko menduduki perut Sasuke, memukul kembali pemuda itu di tempat yang sama. Berkali-kali hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit meringis merasakan sudut bibirnya sobek.

Tak mau kalah, Sasuke menangkap kepalan tangan Yahiko yang akan memukul wajahnya kembali. Memelintirnya, dan menjatuhkan tubuh pemuda itu kesamping hingga terdengar bunyi debaman yang cukup keras.

_Bruk!_

Yahiko meringis kecil, kepalanya pusing, dan pandangannya sedikit memudar saat kepalnya terantuk kaki meja yang ada di sebelahnya. Dan kini ia tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Keadaan telah berbalik, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat pemuda Uchiha itu memukuli wajahnya bertubi-tubi, tanpa ampun disaat kedua tangannya telah dikunci hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak untuk melawan.

Tak ada yang mau menolong, murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu hanya memandang—ngeri kearah dua pemuda itu. Mereka masih sayang nyawa, dan tak berniat untuk mencampuri urusan Sasuke dan Yahiko. Tak ingin bernasib sama seperti Yahiko, yang babak belur di tangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto yang awalnya hanya menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dengan wajah datar, kini mulai menggeram marah, melihat tak ada perlawanan yang dapat dilakukan oleh Yahiko. Ia berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Sasuke yang masih setia memukuli wajah Yahiko yang kini tak berbentuk.

_Sret! Bruk!_

Naruto menarik kerah bagian belakang seragam Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu berhenti memukuli Yahiko dan berdiri akibat tarikan Naruto yang cukup kuat. Kemudian disusul Naruto yang mendorong Sasuke ke tembok dan kembali mencengkeram kerah baju bagian depan pemuda itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN UCHIHA!" Teriak Naruto geram, ia benar-benar marah kali ini. Ia berteriak sekeras mungkin yang ia bisa, menyalurkan emosinya yang terpendam sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

_Duagh!_

"JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!" Tak tahan, Naruto memukul wajah yang ada di depannya itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam menerima pukulan yang ia terima, tak bermaksud untuk membalas sedikitpun. Ia hanya merasakan rasa sakit dibibirnya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah.

_Duagh!_

"JAWAB AKU!"

Lagi, sekali lagi Sasuke mendapati dirinya yang tak bergerak untuk membalas pukulan dari pemuda pirang di depannya. Padahal ia akui, pukulan dari Naruto berkali lipat lebih sakit daripada pukulan Yahiko. Tapi, kenapa ia tak bisa membalasnya. Bukan, bukan rahangnya yang sakit, atau sudut bibirnya yang robek. Ia tahu dengan pasti, hatinya yang sakit. Cukup, ia tak ingin menyakiti si pirang lagi, ia tak ingin membalas pukulan pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Sudah cukup, sakit yang ia berikan pada si pirang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa KAU DIAM UCHIHA!" Teriak Naruto yang lagi-lagi memukuli Sasuke.

Naruto melepas cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Sasuke. Membuat pemuda _raven_ itu merosot jatuh. Tapi, Naruto tak peduli, ia tak ingin peduli lagi pada orang brengsek di depannya.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ugh, bibirnya cukup sakit, ketika ia mencoba untuk membukanya.

"Ugh, apa kau puas Naruto." Ucapnya lirih, tak ada nada sinis atau dingin, datar atau tajam seperti biasa yang menjadi _trendmark_ Sasuke atau marah yang seharusnya Sasuke lakukan. Yang ada hanyalah, kelembutan. Yah, Naruto tak salah dengar, ia mendengar Sasuke berkata dengan sangat lembut tadi, _onyx_ pemuda itu bahkan memancarkan kelembutan saat bertemu pandang dengan _sapphire _miliknya.

Ah, tidak! Apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Ia tak boleh terpengaruh oleh bualan Uchiha lagi. Cih! Menyedihkan. Ia tak akan tertipu lagi.

"Naruto, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya." Naruto menepis kasar tangan pucat yang mencoba menyentuh wajahnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi!" Naruto berbalik dan hendak pergi dari rangan itu. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tangan pucat itu berhasil menahannya.

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari kelas tersebut tanpa menghiraukan si pirang yang terus meronta. Meninggalkan Gaara yang menggeram marah sebelum akhirnya menyusul pemuda itu, dan beberapa teman Yahiko yang membawa pemuda itu ke UKS. Sementara penghuni kelas yang lain hanya bisa merasakan tanda tanya besar yang menggantung dikepala mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Kyuubi bergerak gelisah di depan meja kerjanya. Memainkan bulpoint kecil yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Mengetuk-ketukkan sepatu yang ia pakai pada lantai dibawahnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk kali ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

_Cih!_ Ia menyesali perbuatannya tadi yang melempar ponsel mahal miliknya itu. Arrrghh,, ia tak berpikir akan merasa gelisah seperti ini. Seandainya ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, ia tak akan melempar ponselnya tadi. Hingga ia bisa tetap mendapat kabar dari Yahiko mengenai Naruto. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghubungi Yahiko, dan menanyakan keadaan si pirang. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah ia tak tahu nomor ponsel Yahiko.

Sementara Pein—kakak Yahiko—juga tak dapat di hubungi saat ini. _'Arrrrgghh kuso!'_

Kyuubi, mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di kursi. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kerjanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC…**

Hy Minna-san~ apa kabarnya?~ Tentu baik bukan~ Khei kembali loh~ bawa chapter 3~ ada yang mau~ #APB  
Gomen minna, atas keterlambatan update fic ini,, semoga kalian masih inget fic ini yah,, XD.. Sekali lagi gomen, karena kalian udah lama nunggu, errr apa gak ada yang nunggu yah? #clingukan #pundung

Yakk,, salahkan mid semester yang udah bikin khei gak bisa nulis n musti fokus belajar,, Niatnya abis Mid mau update, tapi gegara masalah kemaren! tau kan masalah apa?! BT bgt gak bisa buka ff darimanapun! mood khei jadi ilang bwat nuliss... Ugh T.T Jadinya nganggurin crita ampe idenya ilang.. Tapi yah, setelah ff bisa dibuka lagi,, tuh ide nongol lagi, walau jadi sedikit beda,, tapi yah, daripada buat minna-san kecewa khei lanjutin deh..XD

Dan Gomen, khei gk bisa bales review kalian di chap ini T.T .. tapi khei seneeeeeng banget kalian udaah mau ngreview crita abal ini... keantusiasan kalian ama fic ini mmbuat khei jadi semangat buat nglanjutin fic ini XDD... dan sekali lagi gomen chap ini pendek... chap selanjutnya akan khei usahain lebih panjang^^... masalah typo... makhluk (?) itu memang sulit diberantas (?) T.T,, tapi khei usahain biar gak ada typo.. chap ini apa masih banyak typo(s)nya?

Oia, khei mau minta pendapat kalian nih,, fic ini kan rate M,, coz kemaren niatnya tuh mau ada errr,,, itulah,, taukan?.. yah, tpi berhubung aku masih kecil dan sangat innocent #plak! jadi gak jadi ada,, gmn? trus karena gak ada,, apa sebaiknya diganti T aja? tpi bhsanya juga lumayan kasar disini,, mnurut kalian gmn? trus,, emang khei juga ngrasa kalo fic ini gak hurt hurt amat,, tpi itu dah hurt maksimal (?).. apa sebaiknya diganti genre? trus diganti apa.. maaf banyak tanya,, khei masih newbie jadi maklum yah XD.. udah ah, cuap-cuapnya panjang banget... sekali lagi, dimohon kritik dan sarannya yang membangun^^ dengan tinggalkan review anda minna-san XD... sampai jumpa di chapter depannn... #bow


	4. Chapter 4

"_Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari kelas tersebut tanpa menghiraukan si pirang yang terus meronta. Meninggalkan Gaara yang menggeram marah sebelum akhirnya menyusul pemuda itu, dan beberapa teman Yahiko yang membawa pemuda itu ke UKS. Sementara penghuni kelas yang lain hanya bisa merasakan tanda tanya besar yang menggantung dikepala mereka masing-masing._

* * *

.

_Kyuubi, mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di kursi. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kerjanya._

* * *

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight KyuuNaru **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M  
Warning: BL, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Incest, Typo(s), Author payah!, Geje, bahasa yang membosankan, dan segala kekurangan lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**…**

* * *

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Suara ketukan kuku jari tangan pada meja di sebuah _café _terdengar begitu nyaring. Ekspresi bosan tergambar begitu jelas di wajah sang pelaku pengetukkan tersebut. Berulang kali pemuda yang tengah mengetukkan kuku jarinya ke meja itu melirik jam di tangan kirinya disaat seseorang dihadapannya tak kunjung membuka suara. Cih, wanita didepannya ini memang buang-buang waktu saja, pikir pemuda itu.

"Waktumu sudah habis, aku pergi!" ucap Kyuubi berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan _café_.

Ia yang hendak mencaritahu keadaan Naruto, menjadi harus menunda hal itu saat ia keluar dari ruangannya tak sengaja menabrak wanita itu, hingga berakhir di _café_ ini karena permintaan wanita tersebut. Ia sudah merelakan waktunya hanya untuk wanita itu, tapi beberapa menit telah berjalan, wanita itu tak kunjung membuka suara. Ia benar-benar kesal saat ini, waktunya terbuang percuma.

"Tunggu," Sementara wanita yang sedari tadi duduk dihadapan Kyuubi akhirnya membuka suara sebelum menghela napas—lelah melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh lagi kearah wanita itu. Ia menggeram marah. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan nenek tua?! Cepat katakan saja! Aku tak punya banyak waktu!"

"Jaga bicaramu Uzumaki! Aku punya nama! Setidaknya, Tsunade-_sama_ cocok untukmu bocah!" sinis Tsunade.

"Ck, buang-buang waktu!" Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya kembali, namun seruan Tsunade kembali membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ini tentang Uchiha itu dan—adikmu!" setelah mengalami perang batin yang cukup membuatnya dilema, akhirnya Tsunade memilih untuk mengatakannya pada Kyuubi.

"Ini mengenai permintaanmu waktu itu," lanjut Tsunade saat merasa Kyuubi benar-benar mendengarnya dengan baik.

Kyuubi terdiam, ia ingat waktu itu. Saat dirinya tahu siapa orang yang telah membuat adiknya seperti itu. Ia benar-benar marah, hingga tanpa pikir panjang dirinya langsung menghajar Sasuke yang memang pelakunya. Dan, yang ia lakukan berhasil membuat nenek tua yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah itu marah, hingga 'menyidang'nya diruang kepala sekolah.

* * *

.

_**Flashback….**_

_**.**_

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari Tuan Uzumaki yang terhormat." Sinis Tsunade dengan menahan amarahnya.

Biar bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke adalah salah satu muridnya yang butuh keadilan dan perlindungan darinya. Walaupun ia tak tahu apa alasan dan penyebab pemuda dihadapannya itu menghajar muridnya secara tiba-tiba dan mengganggu muridnya yang lain dengan kegaduhan yang pemuda itu buat. Sebesar apapun kesalahan pemuda Uchiha itu, ia tak boleh membiarkan muridnya itu terluka, karena itulah tanggung jawabnya sebagai Kepala Sekolah. Apalagi pemuda di hadapannya ini menghajar muridnya saat dilingkungan sekolah, sungguh tak bisa dibiarkan!

Kyuubi tetap bergeming dan tak menjawab. Ia sedikit lebih tenang setelah berhasil menghajar pemuda brengsek yang telah membuat adiknya menderita. Tapi bukan berarti ia telah memaafkan pemuda itu dan membiarkan pemuda itu begitu saja. Yah, tentu saja tidak!

_Brak!_

Tsunade menggeram marah, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja didepannya.

"APA KAU SADAR APA YANG TElAH KAU PERBUAT!" Tsunade menatap marah pada _rubby_ dihadapannya yang tak memancarkan rasa takut sama sekali.

Sedangkan pemuda dihadapan Tsunade itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat disaat ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. "Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada murid brengsekmu nenek tua!," ucap Kyuubi begitu dingin dan datar dengan penekanan pada kata 'brengsek'.

Tsunade kembali menggeram atas ketidaksopanan Kyuubi. "Jaga bicaramu Uzumaki!" desisnya.

Suasana di ruangan yang cukup sempit namun umum untuk ruang kepala sekolah itu begitu mencengkam, dipenuhi dengan aura yang tak bersahabat sama sekali disaat kedua orang yang ada didalamnya saling beradu tatapan. Cukup lama hingga Tsunade memilih untuk memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikursi empuk miliknya. Menarik napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya lewat mulut—mencoba meredamkan amarahnya. Ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah dan tak mendapat hasil apapun disaat amarah menguasainya. Ia kembali bersikap tenang

"Apa masalahmu?," tanyanya pada Kyuubi dengan tajam—menuntut jawaban.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas pemuda itu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa masalahmu?! Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja, jika itu menyangkut muridku! Kau bisa dituntut!"

Kyuubi mendecak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Uchiha brengsek itu telah menyakiti adikku, dan aku tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja! Dan aku tak peduli dengan tuntutan itu!"

"Jadi masalah pribadi? Seharusnya kau tahu jika ini di sekolah!" Tsunade berkata sinis pada Kyuubi yang membuat Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Dan kupikir itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" balas Kyuubi tak kalah sinis.

"Tentu saja urusanku bocah! Aku Kepala Sekolah disini! Dan kau telah membuat keributan di sekolah ini!"

"Dan aku tak peduli!" Ucapan Kyuubi membuat Tsunade mendecak. Tsunade kembali berpikir tentang perkataan Kyuubi. Ah—tunggu!

"Tunggu, apa Sasuke ada hubungannya dengan Naruto yang tak berangkat tanpa alasan yang jelas itu?!" Tanya Tsunade pada Kyuubi yang lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya bosan. Dapat Kyuubi lihat, wajah penasaran wanita tua dihadapannya itu.

"Menurutmu?," balas Kyuubi disertai senyum mengejek yang tak dihiraukan oleh Tsunade.

"Jelaskan semuanya!" perintah Tsunade dengan _deathglare_ terbaiknya yang sedikit berpengaruh pada Kyuubi. Yah, Naruto adalah salah satu murid kesayangan Tsunade, jadi ia harus tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi pada muridnya itu! Walaupun rasa sayangnya itu ia tunjukkan dengan perlakuan yang sedikit kasar, tapi ia sangat menyayangi pemuda pirang itu.

Kyuubi meneguk ludahnya, sedikit gugup melihat betapa menyeramkannya wanita itu, sebelum akhirnya menceritakan apa yang diketahunya dengan sedikit enggan. Padahal saat tadi wanita itu marah pun tak semengerikan ini.

* * *

.

.

"APA?!" teriak Tsunade lantang—tak percaya—hingga membuat Kyuubi mengorek telinganya yang sempat berdenging mendengar teriakan membahana sang kepala sekolah.

"Yah, Uchiha itu yang melakukannya. Aku ingin, kau menyelidiki ini lebih lanjut!" Kyuubi berdiri, merapihkan pakaiannya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu.

Tsunade yang baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya kembali berteriak saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuubi.

"Kau memerintahku? Kenapa kau tak melakukannya sendiri?!" Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh ia menjawab pertanyaan sang kepala sekolah. "Lakukan saja! Aku tak ingin uangku habis untuk membayar suruhanku." Kyuubi memutar knop pintu didepannya, kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah saat pintu coklat itu berhasil terbuka.

Tsunade menghela napas setelah Kyuubi keluar, sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun Tsunade akan melakukan apa yang pemuda Uzumaki itu perintahkan. Ia juga tahu, kalau pemuda bersurai oranye itu pun hanya beralasan saat menjawab pertanyaanya yang terakhir.

Tsunade kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi pada pemuda _blonde_ kesayangannya. Ia kembali menggeram saat mengingat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke lah pelakunya. Ia sedikit menyesal telah membela Sasuke tadi.

* * *

.

.

Sedangkan diluar, Kyuubi menendang tempat sampah yang ia lewati. Ia merasakan amarahnya kembali membuncah setelah mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada adik kesayangannya.

.

_**Flashback off….**_

* * *

.

_Brak!_

"Hey bocah! Berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku dan tak mendengarkanku sama sekali!"

Kyuubi tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar gebrakkan yang cukup keras menyeruak masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya, disusul dengan suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. Kyuubi bergumam pelan menanggapi ucapan Tsunade. Ia membalikan badannya dan kembali melangkah untuk duduk dihadapan wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Katakan lagi apa yang kau katakan tadi." Tsunade mendengus keras disusul senyum geli di bibir merah _lipstick_nya.

"Aku bilang kau mengacuhkanku dan tak me—"

"Bukan yang itu!" Kyuubi memotong cepat ucapan Tsunade.

"Hm?, Lalu?," tatapan tajam dari Kyuubi membuat wanita itu terkikik.

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku tak mengucapkan apapun." Lanjutnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Hal itu menuai kembali kemarahan Kyuubi yang merasa dipermainkan.

"Grrrrrrrr,, jangan mempermainkanku! Katakan yang ingin kau katakan! Sekarang!"

.

* * *

**…**

* * *

_Bruk!_

Dorongan yang cukup keras kearah dinding membuat Naruto meringis, apalagi disertai dirinya yang langsung jatuh terduduk ke kursi sehingga pantat dan punggungnya terasa sakit. Sasuke yang merupakan pelakunya langsung mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan si pirang mencegah agar pemuda itu tak banyak bergerak. Sasuke sedikit menidurkan Naruto dikursi panjang itu.

"Lepaskan!"

Dingin. Nada bicara pemuda itu begitu dingin. Sasuke dapat merasakan hatinya yang langsung memberikan respon atas ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda pirang itu. Sakit, linu dan perih.

"Tidak!" balasnya tak kalah dingin. Melihat rahang Naruto mengeras, Sasuke merasa percuma berlaku dingin pada pemuda itu. Tatapannya melembut. Ia mengusap lembut garis halus yang ada dipipi tan Naruto. Lagi-lagi hatinya mencelos saat pemuda itu menolak perlakuan lembutnya. Naruto sengaja memalingkan muka darinya, menepis usapannya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya Naruto." Ucapnya lembut yang lagi-lagi hanya mendapat penolakkan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Sudah kubilang, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!" masih dingin, Naruto masih memperlakukannya dengan dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tak menyerah.

"Aku tak butuh cintamu Uchiha!" sungguh, mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, membuat hati Sasuke benar-benar hancur. Sakit, seandainya ia tak berhutang penjelasan pada Naruto, ia akan lebih memilih mati daripada mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Ucapan Naruto selalu menjadi jarum yang akan menusuk tepat dijantungnya.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku tetap akan mencintaimu Naruto, walau kau akan terus bersikap dingin padaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan menahan bibirnya yang bergetar agar tak mengeluarkan isakkan. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan pemuda yang dicintainya.

"_Cih_, kau menyedihkan!" Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya, ia tak tahan mendengar ucapan menyakitkan dari Naruto. Ia sangat membenci hal itu.

Ia hanya ingin jika Naruto membalas cintanya. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya, dan Naruto akan memaafkannya. Berkata jika pemuda itu juga mencintainya, kemudian mereka akan hidup bersama dan bahagia selamanya, dan _end!_ Hanya itu yang ia inginkan. Tapi Sasuke tahu, hidup itu tak akan seindah yang ia inginkan.

"Ka—mmpph,"

Sasuke membungkam bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya sebelum kembali menghasilkan lubang dalam dihatinya. Ia semakin menekan bibir pemuda itu saat Naruto terus meronta. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir si pirang, yang kini tengah menatap tajam kearahnya dengan _sapphire_ yang begitu ia sukai itu. Namun ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya saat melihat tatapan benci dan jijik dari _sapphire_ itu. Ia menjijikan, sangat menjijikan, Sasuke tahu itu, dirinya memang menjijikan.

Ia hanya tak ingin mendapatkan tatapan itu langsung dari pemuda yang dicintainya. Hatinya sakit melihat itu. Sasuke menghisap kuat bibir Naruto, menggigitnya keras hingga si pirang membuka bibirnya. Tak menunggu lama, lidahnya masuk membuat darah dari bibir Naruto ikut dirasakan oleh lidah Naruto.

"Le—mph—as be—mmhh—heng—hmmhpm—hsek!" Naruto mencoba berbicara ditengah-tengah ciuman sepihak itu. Ia merasa jijik saat ludah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya, kemudian tertelan masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Membuat sensasi aneh kembali hadir, namun ia segera menepisnya. Ia benar-benar jijik, jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menggigit lidah Sasuke membuat pemuda itu melepaskan pagutannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang Sasuke yang masih biru saat pemuda _raven_ itu melepaskan cengkraman ditangannya.

"BRENGSEK!" Ucap Naruto marah. Ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke yang kini jatuh terduduk, kemudian kembali meninju rahang pemuda itu—keras hingga menabrak rak buku di belakang pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

Brak!

Sasuke meringis saat rasa sakit kembali menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena beberapa buku tebal terjatuh tepat di kepalanya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke nyalang, ia sangat muak melihat tingkah Sasuke. "KAU—jangan. Mengganggu. hidupku. lagi!" desisnya.

.

* * *

.

Brak!

Pintu perpustakaan yang sengaja dikunci oleh Sasuke didobrak paksa oleh seseorang dari luar. Membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggeram, tak suka jika ada yang mengganggunya.

.

**.**

* * *

**..TBC..**

* * *

**Hai,, udah update nih!,, Khei tahu, chap ini benar-benar GJ dan gak muasin readers sekalian,, Khei juga ngrasa kok, kalo baca chap ini pasti gak minat lagi, tulisannya ancur! .. Khei, binguuuunggggg….. Mohon maaf jika chap ini membuat readers kecewa.. Maaf bagetttt…. Maaf juga kalo chap ini pendek, soalnya lagi dipikirin lagi alurnya, daripada kelamaan apdet, jadi Khei potong disini,, dan chap berikutnya sedang dlm proses kok tenang aja.. mungkin bentar lagi apdet kalo gk keganggu tugas XD #alesan mulu#  
**

**RisaSano : **Yapz, makasih dah review,, masih pnasaran? review lagi ya! hehe

**nabila** Iya, makasih dah review,, maaf chap ini mengecewakan. mampir lagi ya, jgn kapok bacanya XD

**mifta** yap,, sepertinya dichap depan bakal nghajar si ayam lagi! gatel nih tangan klo gak! khei suka klo sasuayam tersiksa Bwaha.. mksh, mampir lagi ya! XD  
**uzumakinamikazehaki: **udah lanjut, mksh reviewnya^^ XD

**fatayahn :** Yapz ^^ makasih sarannya, sangat membantu ^^ .. makasih juga udah review,,, dan maaf chap ini mengecewakan :(.. mampir lagi ya!

**RaFa LLight S.N :** hehe,, mksh dah review,, yang pasti gk bakalan biarin dongg.. khei juga pengen bantu Kyuubi buat bikin babak belur si ayam,, Yuk ikutan! #ngasahArit(?)

**Harpaairiry: **makasih dah review.. mampir lagi ya!

**chika**: Makasih sarannya chikaaaaaa,,, kau sangat membantu #peyukChika# Yups,, khei juga suka bgt kalo naru kejam n sasutemeayam tersiksa,, bwahah,, tpi disini enggak,, jadi mungkin agak mengecewakan,, maaf ya!jangan lupa, mampir lagi! XD

**Mimi**: Thanks mimi reviewnya XDD iya,, naru gak bakalan semudah itu maafin sasu ko.. makasih udah nyalurin pendapat kamu disini^^.. emang klo di duta bkal kya gitu, khei stuju bgt sama kamu.. tpi biar bagaimanapun juga naru itu cowok, jadi khei ingin nunjukin sisi cowonya yang kuat, lagian dia juga masih cintrong ama si ayam..,,, yah, mksh bgt udah mau revieww,, maaf chap ini ngecewain,, smg kmu msih mau review lagi ya! khei tunggu lho~XD

**love kyuuuu**: makasih udah nunggu^^,, tapi maaf, chap ini pasti mengecewakan,,hiksz.. udah panjangkahhhhhh? #plak! hehe,, ternyata susah yah, bikin cerita panjang,, tapi khei sendiri juga suka minta yang panjang-panjang(?) ama author lain,, hiks,, maafkan dakuu #hih!

**Ciput: **hihi nama kamu lucu XDD ,, makasih pendapatnya ,, yah khei tahubanget kok, klo cerita ini emang kurang panjang daaaaaannn apdetnya lama .. maaf yha,, jika chap ini ngecewain. mampir lagi ya!

**iche** makasih reviewnya. jangan kapok review yah,, yang pasti sasu bakalan lebih dari nyeseLL XD

**makasih juga buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya^^**

**Yang namanya gak lengkap itu sengaja coz, kalo lengkap hilang terusss...**

**Mind to Review? biar cepet update nih! XDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight KyuuNaru**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

**Rate: M (for language and theme)  
Warning: BL, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Incest, Typo(s), GJ, bahasa yang membosankan, minim dialog, dan segala kekurangan lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

…

_Brak!_

Pintu perpustakaan yang sengaja dikunci oleh Sasuke didobrak paksa oleh seseorang dari luar. Membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggeram, tak suka jika ada yang mengganggunya.

.

"NARUTO?!"

Orang itu berteriak dengan lantang, iris _jade_ miliknya mengerling ke berbagai sudut untuk mencari keberadaan si pemuda pirang. Otaknya merespon dengan cepat ketika menerima _input_ dari matanya yang menemukan surai pirang menyembul dibalik rak buku—yang tak terlalu tinggi. Dengan cepat orang—pemuda—itu menghampiri objek penglihatannya—sekaligus orang yang dicarinya.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?," tanpa menunggu jawaban, Gaara berbalik, menatap tajam pemuda lain di ruangan itu. Dilihat dari keadaannya, pemuda Sabaku itu tahu betul kalau sahabatnya itu tak baik-baik saja. Dan sudah pasti, orang yang membuat si pirang seperti ini adalah tak lain dan tak bukan, seorang pemuda berengsek penyandang nama Uchiha!

_Grrrrrr!—_Gaara menggeram marah saat sepasang_ jade_ miliknya bertatapan dengan _onyx_ yang hanya menatapnya datar namun penuh dengan kebencian. Napasnya memburu dengan keringat terus menetes dari pelipisnya. Sasuke yang masih merasakan sakit ditubuhnya tak beranjak dari tempatnya, membiarkan Gaara mendekat kearahnya. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, sudah ia tebak pasti—_**Duagh!—**_dan tebakannya tak pernah meleset!

…**..**

Mobil _sport _berwarna merah yang terlihat paling 'terawat' dari mobil lainnya membelah keramaian jalan disiang hari yang cukup terik itu. Sang pengemudi mengendarai mobil itu dengan cepat tanpa memikirkan pengguna jalan lain yang bisa saja terserempet oleh mobilnya. Membuaat mobilnya lecet dan dirinya akan mengutuk kecerobohannya—atau mungkin kebodohannya, yang jelas ia tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya bodoh—dan menyesal seumur hidup.

Tidak—bukan itu yang parah! Lebih parah lagi kalau dirinya sampai mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat namanya tercetak tebal dengan huruf super besar dihalaman depan sebuah koran atau berita media cetak lainnya. Menjadi topik terhangat keesokan harinya disaat dirinya sudah tak bernyawa! Dan lagi, ia tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan adiknya?!

Tapi saat ini pikiran pemuda itu tak cukup jernih untuk memikirkan banyaknya resiko yang akan dialaminya. Yang ia inginkan adalah kembali ke apartemennya dan menjernihkan kepalanya. Dan ia harus menyelesaikan hal itu secepat mungkin sebelum otaknya meledak! Terdengar berlebihan? Yah, apapun itu, ia tak peduli. Pemuda itu—Uzumaki Kyuubi—semakin memacu mobilnya dengan kencang saat pikiran-pikiran di otaknya saling berdebat—membuatnya dilema.

.

.

Kyuubi segera mencuci wajahnya di kamar mandi saat tiba diapartemennya. Pikirannya terlalu pusing untuk menerima semua kenyataan yang ada. kyuubi memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin yang ada di depannya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, wajahnya begitu kusut saat ini. _Ugh,_ ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian menarik napas panjang dari hidung bangirnya disusul hembusan napas dari mulut.

Tak lama, Kyuubi membuka kelopak matanya, iris miliknya bertatapan langsung dengan iris di depannya—di cermin. Datar, beginilah Kyuubi seharusnya, ia atak boleh menunjukkan ekspresinya pada siapapun dalam kondisi apapun!—_Haaahh—_tapi sepertinya ia tak bisa untuk saat ini!

.

.

Kyuubi memencet-mencet remot ditangannya, dengan pandangan ke arah televisi didepannya—tak minat. Sepertinya tak ada tontonan menarik yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari informasi yang telah Tsunade berikan padanya tadi. Kalau tahu, seperti ini, ia lebih baik tak tahu apapun tentang pemuda Uchiha itu, atau lebih spesifik lagi, tentang 'Uchiha'.

Kyuubi memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Mengurangi rasa pusing yang tak kunjung hilang dari kepalanya. Menghela napas pelan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang berwarna coklat muda dengan corak bunga berwarna senada itu dengan tangan yang masih memijit pangkal hidungnya.

…

Perjalanan pulang Naruto dan Gaara memilih untuk diam. Mereka berdua pulang dengan menggunakan _taxi_ yang kebetulan lewat depan sekolah mereka diwaktu menjelang siang itu_._ Mereka yang pulang lebih awal—setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin kepada sang guru—tentu saja tak bisa menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemput mereka, karena keadaan yang mendesak. Dan Gaara tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Kyuubi sampai tahu semua yang terjadi.

Yah, mereka memang diijinkan untuk pulang lebih awal namun dengan membawa surat panggilan walimurid ditangan mereka. Kekacauan yang mereka buat sangat cukup untuk mereka mendapatkan surat tersebut. Jadi itu tak masalah untuk Gaara, setelah pemuda merah bata itu puas menghajar si _raven_ hingga puas.

Gaara menatap kesampingnya. Pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya itu, tak juga membuka suara. Iris _blue sapphire_ itu menatap kosong kesamping, memandang kosong jalanan besar di sampingnya. Tak berbeda darinya, pemuda disampingnya itu pasti tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dan Gaara tahu benar apa yang dipikirkan si pirang.

"Naruto." Tak tahan, akhirnya Gaara membuka suara. Tenggorokannya sedikit sakit dan suaranya pun serak saat berbicara.

"Hm," pemuda disamping Gaara itu hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Gaara lirih. Membuat manik biru seindah langit itu beralih menatapnya.

"Aku tak merasa kau punya salah padaku," balaspemilik mata biru tersebut. Gaara menghela napas sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Aku—aku—salah Naruto. Aku pasti—membuatmu—" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud pemuda bertato 'Ai' disampingnya. "Membuatku?," tanya Naruto menuntut Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Membuatmu—em—Kyuubi," lanjut Gaara. Naruto yang mengerti maksud Gaara—walaupun tidak diucapkan secara gamblang—hanya memalingkan kepalanya ke arah samping (kembali).

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Aku tak apa." Ucap naruto yang terdengar semakin lirih dibagian akhir kalimatnya. Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat diatas pahanya, membuat tubuhya sedikit ikut bergetar. Kebenciannya pada Uchiha semakin bertambah—dan akan terus bertambah saat Naruto terus bersikap seperti ini, berkata seolah tak terjadi apa-apa namun dengan gerak-gerik yang menunjukkan sebaliknya.

Naruto yang mengetahui tingkah Gaara, menggenggam tangan milik sahabatnya yang mengepal itu. Mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat, dan memberitahu kalau dirinya sungguh baik-baik saja. Kembali menoleh kearah sang Sabaku ia melanjutkan perkataannya .

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu Gaara. Aku telah membiarkanmu terlalu jauh terlibat dalam masalahku. Sebaiknya, mulai saat ini kau tak perlu ikut campur lagi." _Cih_, kini siapa yang bodoh?, Naruto yang tak tahu perasaan Gaara jika melihat sang sahabat tersakiti? Atau, justru Gaara yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosi lebih baik dari Naruto?

Kini giliran Gaara yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping, menatap gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Waktu terasa begitu lambat disaat seperti ini, ia kembali berpikir, ini bukan salahnya atau pun Naruto. Ini semua salah Uchiha brengsek itu! Yah, ini semua salah pemuda itu.

Jika saja Sasuke tak menyakiti Naruto,?! Jika saja pemuda _raven _itu tak menyeret Naruto ke perpustakaan dan mengancam sang penjaga perpustakaan agar pergi dan memberikan kunci perpustakaan pada si _raven_?! Jika saja pemuda Uchiha itu tak menyulut amarahnya dan membuat dirinya memukuli pemuda tersebut dan membuat kekacauan di perpustakaan?!

Tidak, tidak seperti itu! Tapi, jika saja dirinya tak menangkap sosok si pirang di perpustakaan melalui jendela, ini tak akan terjadi! Andai saja, andai saja ia tak memukuli pemuda brengsek itu, ini tak akan terjadi, benarkan? Sekarang siapa yang berengsek?! Sasuke yang menyakiti Naruto atau dirinya yang telah memperumit keadaan?

_Ugh,_ Gaara benar-benar merasa menjadi orang terberengsek di dunia! Ah, tidak, tidak! Orang terberengsek tetap Uchiha itu! Dia mungkin, _err _nomor _ugh_, dua? Ah, pokoknya Gaara lebih baik dari pria brengsek—Uchiha itu! Titik!

Kini, yang harus ia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana caranya agar Kyuubi tak tahu masalah ini, dan tak akan lebih marah lagi pada pemuda Uchiha itu? Kyuubi pasti akan sangat marah, mengetahui ini semua!

…

Sasuke, berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya yang tak terlalu jauh dari gedung KHS. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk setelah berkali-kali dipukuli—oleh Yahiko, Gaara dan Naruto—ditambah ia harus membereskan perpustakaan, dan segala kekacauan yang ia buat. Memang ia tak sendirian, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya benar-benar remuk.

Ia menidurkan dirinya di kamar setelah sampai. Memejamkan matanya yang terasa begitu berat. _Ugh_, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Padahal ia hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada si _blonde,_ kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini? Bukannya masalah menjadi lurus, Naruto pasti justru akan semakin membencinya! _Ugh, sial!_

Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan?! Mengenai si pirang dan—tentu saja surat pemanggilan wali murid itu?! _Arrgghhh,,_ Sasuke sangat frustasi, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Karena hasil nyata dari setiap apa yang ia lakukan selalu saja kacau! Ia selalu saja memilih pilihan yang salah! Apa yang salah dari dirinya?! Apa ini hukuman untuknya?!

Mungkin benar, ini hukuman untuknya dari _kami-sama_, karena dirinya telah menyakiti malaikat terindah milik _kami-sama_? _Heh! _Sasuke terkekah pelan, membenarkan pikirannya. Kesialan bertubi-tubi yang ia dapatkan setelah menyakiti si pirang, pasti hukuman untuknya! Yah, itu pasti!

Lalu masalah sekolahnya sekarang, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Meminta salah satu dari orang-orang brengsek itu untuk menjadi walinya? _Cih! Yang benar saja!_ Atau, keluar dari sekolah?, lagipula ia sebatang kara saat ini, tak ada yang akan melarangnya untuk berhenti sekolah bukan? Tapi, pesan terakhir dari kakaknya adalah agar ia tetap bersekolah. Memang itu salahnya yang telah berbohong pada sang kakak, bahwa ia telah memiliki pekerjaan yang layak. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ia telah berjanji. Dan sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia pantang untuk mengingkari janjinya, bukan?

Disaat Sasuke larut dalam kebimbangannya, suara ponsel miliknya berdering. Mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk sesaat. Ia mengambil ponsel disaku celananya, melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya disaat galau seperti ini.

_Cih, apa yang diinginkan si berengsek itu?! _Batin Sasuke setelah membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, ia memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya, mendekatkan benda elektronik itu ke telinga kanannya, disusul gumaman yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"_Hay, sayang, bagaimana kabarmu?,"_

Suara yang paling ia benci langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam telinganya. Benci! Ia membencinya!

"Apa maumu?!" hardiknya kejam.

"_Owh, owh, fine, tenang sayang.."_ Sasuke menggeram marah, mendengar orang diseberang sana selalu bermain-main dengannya.

"Katakan saja! Jangan banyak bicara,"

"_Selalu to the point, eh?,"_ suara kekehan dari seberang terdengar keras membuat Sasuke benar-benar muak!

"Aku tak punya ban—"

"_Owh, oke tunggu dulu sayang, jangan marah begitu my little chicken,,"_ Sasuke tak menggubris, ia memilih untuk diam.

"_Oke, bagaimana bocah itu? Apa kau sudah berhasil mendapatkannya—lagi?"_ Serius, Sasuke tahu, orang diseberang sana tengah serius. Ia benar-benar membenci orang-orang brengsek itu!

"Aku tak akan menyerahkannya lagi padamu, brengsek! Apa kau tuli?!" geram Sasuke.

"_Heh! Apa kau sudah lupa kejadian seminggu yang lalu, eh, tuan Uchiha?!"_ Sasuke meremas ponsel yang ada ditangannya—begitu erat.

"_Aku tak main-main dengan ancamanku Uchiha!"_ orang di seberang kembali berbicara saat tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke.

"Dan aku akan tetap bertahan dengan keputusanku!" Ucap Sasuke tak kalah tajam dari orang diseberang. Ia tak akan main-main kali ini. Dan ia tak akan kembali memperumit masalahnya dengan menyakiti si pirang lagi.

"_Heh?! Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pemuda it—"_

"Aku memang mencintainya, asal kau tahu!" Potong Sasuke cepat dan tegas sebelum orang yang berbicara dengannya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke dapat mendengar geraman marah dari seberang. Membatnya merasa menang.

"_Bawakan pemuda itu padaku! Atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan pada kakakmu!"_

_Tut.. tut…_

Sasuke membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Mencengkeram rambutnya kuat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Haruskah? Haruskah ia membuat orang yang dicintainya itu terluka—lagi, karena dirinya? Atau, ia akan kehilangan pemuda itu? Seperti ia kehilangan kakaknya?, Tidak! Ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi semudah yang orang brengsek itu katakan.

'_Aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti orang yang kusayangi lagi Kabuto!'_

…**.**

**Masih pendek?! Khei tahu! banget! kurang memuaskan? sangat! makasih bwat yang udah review,, chap dpan mungkin tamat.. dan mungkin bakal sangat panjang atau dibagi dua? entahlah! Lagi diwarnet, jdi buru-buru,, bye-bye.. Oia khusus buat love Kyuuuu, ia aku setujuU banget sama kamu.. Emang kurang ngena gitu^^ akan khei perbaiki terus tulisan khei.. dan yang udah bilang bagus/suka chap kmaren,, mksih bgt^^ pdhl menurut khei tuh chap kemaren rada gimana gitu, jadi malu seniri dah!**

**Oia, (again) ada yang tahu ff SasuNaru yang bgus gk, kasih tahuyah? plis plis,, yang disitu narutonya gak nyewe bgt,, ****Khei lagi suka baca ketimbang nulis,**..

**Mind to review?**


End file.
